


Merry Christmas Tillie

by Jacqualine



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Kindred Spirits Advent Calendar, Sisters Are Doing It For Themselves, christmas drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:02:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27884956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacqualine/pseuds/Jacqualine
Summary: Day Four of the Kindred Spirits Advent Calendar - Tillie sets out to prove the Pauls wrong.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Kindred Spirits Advent Calendar





	Merry Christmas Tillie

"Face it Tillie, you're going to need our help." Paul S. Said to Tillie, she was sitting beside him at Sunday brunch.

"For sure, you got to pick a good one, and then carry it home and put it up in the stand." Paul L. agreed, nodding as he stuffed some avocado toast into his mouth.

"You know you are super clumsy." Paul S. Said, causing Tillie to frown. She was sick of this crap, she'd been dithering over which one to choose for so long, and now they were pointing out her faults, and telling her she couldn't do something? Neither of them were her husband...let alone her father. She stood up, causing the chair to fall over backward.

"You know what? You two jackasses think you know everything. Just because I let you do things for me, doesn't mean I can't do them myself." She told them. Paul L. rolled his eyes at Paul S. "Have a great Christmas, I'll see you both sometime after." Then she grabbed her phone, purse and jacket and stormed out, leaving the two men with shocked expressions.

She'd show them alright. She would get her own Christmas tree, she would get it home, get it upright, put the damn lights on it and decorate...all by herself. 

She went straight to the Christmas tree lot that was a few blocks from her apartment, she browsed around, not knowing what was the best tree, Blue Spruce, Fraser Fir, White Pine, why were there so many types?. She ended up choosing a Douglas Fir because it's needles were soft and she figured it would be easier to move around and decorate, without a million sharp needles stabbing her. It wasn't particularly heavy but it was cumbersome and she had a hard time dragging it all the way home, leaving needles behind her and tree sap all over her gloves and coat. She had never been so happy to live on the first floor, as she was when she finally got the tree to her building. She got the tree in her apartment and then took an hour nap.

Getting it in the tree stand by herself was like a Herculean task. She couldn't hold the tree up and get it in the stand and then balance it while tightening the screws to hold the tree in place. After several failed attempts, resulting in more sap and needles in her hair, she laid the tree down and put the stand on that way. When lifted back up, the tree definitely leaned to the left, but she was proud of herself. She took the string holding up the boughs off and let the tree "rest" while she rested by scrolling through her Twitter feed.

The lights caused her quite a bit of stress, they kept getting caught and tangled, and she had to stop and straighten them out. After several expletives she got the lights all strung up. She decided she needed to "destress" so she applied a foot mask to her feet and one on her face too, putting on How the Grinch Stole Christmas while the masks did their magic. 

After her pores were clean and her feet were baby soft, she poured a glass of wine, put on a unicorn onesie, put on some Christmas music and began hanging up the ornaments. She was completely drunk by the time she was finished decorating. She got out her phone and took several selfies with the now fully adorned tree. She decided on the best three and then posted them to her Instagram page, tagging both the Pauls in it, and including the following #ChristmasTree #IndependentWoman #GirlPower #DontNeedAMan #HotGirlWinter #HotGirlChristmas #ChristmasSpirit #MerryChristmasTille


End file.
